


Cece, Lola and Lady

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluffy, M/M, awkward first meetings, dog parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: Spot Conlon gets jumped on by a dog twice his size and a frantic Racetrack Higgins comes to the rescue- okay, it's more like he's just trying to get her off because he's a broke college kid who can't afford a lawsuit; tomato toh-mah-to.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Cece, Lola and Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea at eight o'clock last night, it's literally just a cute and super awkward first meeting
> 
> Enjoy~

POV- Spot Conlon

I gripped the leash a bit firmer, pulling my two pit bulls back. Cece turned back to face me, panting a bit and what could only be a grin plastered across her face. Lola made a little hop, attempting to jump further ahead, 

“Hey, c’mon guys…” I whispered. I prayed they wouldn’t make a scene. I’d already gotten a few glares for having pit bulls at the park, I couldn’t imagine what would happen if Lola tried acting up. They were good dogs, the best I’d had. They were good around other people, great around other dogs. I couldn’t have asked for a better two. 

My train of thought was interrupted when I saw something sprinting towards me, suddenly there was a dog jumped up on me, tongue lapping my face. I wrinkled my nose, balancing at the weight of the huge dog. I heard Cece bark,

“Stay, girls.” I hissed, hoping they would stay. I felt the dog pulled off me a few seconds later. I wiped my face, cursing under my breath.

“Oh my god-!” Someone squeaked, “I’m so so sorry- I thought that- I didn’t mean to- she just started pulling and I went down! Oh my god- you got slobber on your shirt-! I’m sorry-!” Hands frantically brushed at my shirt. I looked up to see a guy. Well, more than a guy. He was a good bit taller than me, blond curls messily framing his face. His face was flushed, his eyes strikingly blue. In his hands, he clutched the leash that trailed down to a massive dog. Definitely a great dane, silky black fur and grinning wide. She had a chain for a collar, she looked… terrifyingly adorable. “She’s big- I didn’t mean to- oh my god- can you sue me for this? I can’t afford-” He cut himself off. 

“I’m not going to sue you.” I said. He looked at me through wide eyes. “I don’t care- I just- I’m glad they didn’t do anything.” I motioned towards my own two dogs. He turned towards them,

“Oh-!” He squeaked. I froze- was he going to freak out? He leaned down, “Can I pet them?” 

“Yeah- they’re good girls.” I smiled. He crouched down, looping the leash around his wrist and petting one of them with each hand. 

“What’s your name?”

“Spot.” He looked up at me, 

“Oh- your name, not the dogs.” He attempted to correct it. I chuckled, pointing at myself, 

“Spot Conlon,” I pointed at each of the dogs, “Cece, Lola.” He stared for a moment before nodding. He nodded towards the great dane, 

“That’s Lady,” He smiled up at me and I felt my knees go weak. “I’m Racetrack Higgins, good to meet you.” I smiled right back at him. “Really, though- I’m sorry. I didn’t think she’d pull that hard- you aren’t going to sue?” I pretended to think a moment. 

“Well… you do owe me, right?” He swallowed nervously, nodding. I smirked, “How about we make it even, let me treat you, you wanna go out for coffee sometime? At least… I dunno, get to know each other or something? I wanna figure out how you got ‘Racetrack’ and I think the best way to do that is a cafe.” I said, a sudden surge of confidence filling me. He blushed furiously a moment. 

“I- I can pay- it’s- I owe you-”

“Well, if you go, I think that’s favor enough for me.” I smiled sweetly. 

“If- if you’re sure-”

“My treat.” I grinned. 

We talked for a short time, eventually both walking to our cars in the same direction. He cleared his throat. 

“Just… just so I’m getting this right… that… coffee would be like… like a- um-”

“A date?” I finished for him. He turned to me, eyes wide. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Then yes, at least, I’d like it to be.” He nodded, smiling to himself. “And- uh- if you’re just going because you owe me- I didn’t mean it like that- you totally don’t have to-”

“No no-! I want to- you’re really cute and you seem nice and-” He turned away, “and I’m definitely overstepping-” He mumbled. I chuckled softly. 

“Don’t worry about it, I think you’re cute too.” I bumped my shoulder softly against his. He turned back to me, biting his tongue in a smile. He flicked his eyes down for a moment. 

“I… I got a feeling I’m gonna like you, Spot Conlon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> QOTD: Do you have any polyamerous pairings?
> 
> My Answer: I adore Spralbert and Spralmer- I have an idea for a Spralmer one and I'm so so excited to write it I just have to get around to writing an outline- it'll probably be a little longer than most of my oneshots, I'm thinking like 10-20k
> 
> Anyways, I hope you lovelies have a great day and are staying safe, wear your masks!


End file.
